The Finite Application of Rules
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: Pepper Potts was a woman built on rules. She didn't wear white after Labor Day, she didn't dance much in public, she didn't go for men shorter than her and she didn't break rules. Ever. ...unless Tony Stark was involved.  Pepperony drabbley.


**Title:** The Finite Application of Rules**  
Fandom:** Iron Man**  
Prompt/Claim: **#1:Ever; LJ community 20_fics, Table 4, Iron Man: Tony/Pepper**  
Summary:** Pepper Potts was a woman built on rules. She didn't wear white after Labor Day, she didn't dance much in public, she didn't go for men shorter than her and she didn't break rules. Ever. …unless Tony Stark was involved.**  
Rating:** PG (a few lowly cusswords)**  
Pairings/Characters**: Tony/Pepper**  
Length:** 740 words**  
****A/N:** Ever since watching Iron Man 1 for the first time a month ago (I know: How long I waited! Don't judge!), I have been smitten by the Pepperony dynamic. Never-ye-mind about my serious literary studies, freelance journalism and unfinished novels, my brain is determined to write shippy fanfic. Even though I haven't even seen the second movie (again, don't judge). This considered, forgive my mistakes. Also, because I am a journalist, I do that whole serial comma thing where I leave it out before and in a series, and I follow really strict (and weird) AP style rules. I know it bugs people. Sorry.

* * *

Pepper Potts was a woman built on rules.

She didn't wear white after Labor Day, she didn't dance much in public, she didn't go for men shorter than her and she didn't break rules. Ever.

Rules made order out of a chaotic world. Rules defended her against that chaotic world and all the hazards in it.

Rule No. 1, the one that birthed all others: She didn't strive for anything short of perfection. Ever.

Just because she couldn't always achieve perfection – Pepper was also a realist – didn't mean she couldn't always try to come close. Every curl was perfectly constructed, positioned and arranged; her makeup was flawless.

Another key rule: She didn't mix business with pleasure. Ever.

…unless work functions also happened to include pleasure, that was. In her position, swanky cocktail parties were a part of work. If they happened to include a stunning dress and a few good drinks, that didn't really break the rules. Maybe just an innocent bend.

"You look stunning."

She turned at the sound of the familiar voice, and even so, she was stunned to see Tony standing there, looking not bad himself in a classic, neatly trimmed tuxedo.

Pepper's face remained completely passive.

She didn't show real emotion while on the clock. Ever. Small smiles and crowd-approved reactions only.

…unless Tony was being exceptionally—well, _Tony_ and she just couldn't help it. Frustration seeped through when he was being a particular ass, admiration slipped out when he betrayed a moment of brilliance and amusement showed itself when he acted particularly adorable.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded quietly. Her voice followed the rule of no emotion slightly less than her expression. "I thought you had agreed to _lay low_ for a while. After that last stunt you pulled, we need a little damage control."

Her eyes slowly tracked around them to the other partygoers, every one of them in a five-foot radius staring and mumbling. Damn his sense of damage control.

He offered her one of those trademark devil-may-care Stark grins. "Where's the fun in that?"

With that, she was reminded that despite her strict adherence to rules, Tony never listened to a rule. Ever. No matter how solidly their plans were laid, he would find some way to escape the rules.

Which brought Pepper to the most important rule of all: Never listen to Tony Stark. Ever.

Never believe he would listen, never trust the lies in his mischievous brown eyes and certainly never listen to his silver-tongued flattery. Ever.

Chanting the rule in her head while offering him a small glare kept her from reacting.

Then those eyes raked her up and down, his eyebrows lifted, and he mumbled again, "Really, Potts, that's some dress. You're…" He trailed off without finishing, his lips working and failing to form some sentiment.

His lack of words hit her harder than his breathed flattery. Since when did Tony Stark not have words?

She blushed. Damn it, she blushed. "Thank you," she responded. Her voice was even, but after that, words failed her too.

He reached out slowly and took her hand with just his fingertips first, then laying her palm on his as he lifted it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand. He actually kissed her hand.

Two more rules: Avoid touching and do _not_ accept Tony's overtures. Ever.

Those rules had been formed and their barriers erected the very first day she started working for him, and years later, they remained solidly intact. His reputation had first spoken for itself, and Pepper had then gotten to examine it up close and personal.

Rules protected her from the chaos of the world. Some from the particular chaos of Tony's world.

But before she could begin to pull away, Tony was tugging her gently toward the dance floor. One fluid, gentle motion, before she realized it, and she was there, swaying to the music with Tony. Fleetingly, the rule about dancing in public flashed through her mind.

Then he smiled at her again, and all the rules—don't mix business with pleasure, don't show emotion to co-workers, don't listen to Tony Stark, don't touch, don't accept Tony's overtures—went straight to hell.

She smiled back.

She was even dancing in public, with a man who was an inch shorter than she was with these heels.

Pepper Potts didn't break rules. Ever.

…unless Tony Stark was involved.

* * *

**PS, random A/N 2: **I think it's funny that according to several sources, Gwyneth Paltrow is actually taller than RDJ by about an inch to inch and a half, but in the movies, even when she has heels on, he's made to look taller. Even with RDJ in tall shoes, they're pushing it. As a tall woman (5'9"-ish?) I resent that! ;)

**Now review! Encourage my entry into this fandom. ;)  
**


End file.
